1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor driven toys and more particularly to an infants' pop-up crib toy.
2. Background Art
Motor operated crib toys that provide entertaining action for infants are old in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,285,159 and 4,449,321 disclose toys which move back and forth on a crib rail while U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,339 discloses a toy that rocks a musical horse atop the crib rail In U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,061, a acrobatic rotating toy that is hung from the sides of a crib is disclosed. However, there remains a need for additional crib toys with entertaining actions.